


when he says baby

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink, it could've been but i felt i was pushing it already so, it's not over the top feminization, mild d/s tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn likes to wear women's underwear, and liam doesn't mind indulging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he says baby

**Author's Note:**

> based on these [tags](http://zaynisqueer.tumblr.com/post/102061159531/calebdenecutie-okay-yeah-thats-a-nice-otp-youve) and this prompt: zayn’s huge collection of [panties](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7h6sn0uPO1qdzhvfo1_500.jpg) cuz liam starts buying a pair for him in each city they have a show on tour.

+

because maybe it’s a sunday, and zayn feels like being lazy. or maybe they have a day off, and well, zayn still feels like being lazy.

the bed is comfortable, is the thing, and he’s mostly been curled up here all day, the tv on across the room, flipping through channels because it’s easier to catch up on everything he’s missed. zayn could change into some clothes, file out of the room, and actually have a day in his art studio. or zayn could definitely work on those lyrics he’d given up on last night, but nothing seems better than this, with the white sheets beneath his body, the pillow he’s leaning on supporting him so he doesn't have to move anything but his arm.

and it would've definitely made it all better if liam hadn’t’ve left so early (something about a meeting or other, the workaholic if zayn’s ever met one). but it’s fine. zayn’s a big boy, and he’ll live without liam a few hours longer even though it’s mid-afternoon, and he can feel sleep trying to pull him back under.

instead, zayn stretches and yawns like a lazy cat, tries his best to fight off the tiredness, but it gets the best of him anyway. he suddenly feels like curling up on his side, forgetting everything else in the world for another hour or two. yet, that doesn’t seem to be in the plan because it’s then that zayn hears the front door open and heavy boots hit the tile.

immediately, zayn buries his smile within his pillow, tucks himself in again until the sheets are pressed just under his chin. he then waits patiently for liam to find him.

because liam will always find him.

soon enough, zayn’s boyfriend is in the doorway, cheeks a little flushed from the weather shifting its temperature, kicking off his shoes and sighing deeply as he eventually makes eye contact with zayn from across the room. “s’freezing out there,” liam ends up saying, his face falling like a confused puppy.

zayn certainly doesn’t giggle, no. but he does grin and beckon liam closer with the crook of his finger he’s managed to sneak out from underneath the covers. “can warm you up, babe. you’ve been gone awhile.”

“sorry,” liam quickly says, as if zayn might actually scold him. he’s learning, zayn knows, that he’ll never be that kind of harsh with liam, never reprimanding or demanding in a way that’d put liam down. “i’m here now, though.”

zayn shuffles over to his side of the bed, allowing liam some room as he gets closer. and liam’s just about to slide under the sheets, too, when zayn suddenly clicks his tongue and motions to liam’s attire. “off.”

liam quirks a brow at that, but he doesn’t question the request. he goes ahead and strips off everything, even his boxers, and normally zayn would roll his eyes at liam’s audacity for his lack of modesty, but zayn appreciates it nonetheless.

after that, liam’s on the bed in no time, quickly welcoming a scrambling zayn who wants to settle in next to his boyfriend. zayn even hooks his leg over liam’s and buries his face into the crook of liam’s neck. ridding of the chill that lingers throughout liam’s bones, zayn's quite determined to warm him up with his body heat.

“you ended up with a quiet day, i’d imagine,” liam eventually says, breaking the silence while his eyes are trained onto the tv.

nothing new is playing, really. just a rerun of some reality show zayn’s positive he’s not familiar with. it captures his attention, too, however, until he’s shifting in liam’s arms just so he can wrap a hand around his waist. “sort of,” zayn admits. “never did finish anything i said i was gonna.”

“we’re on break though, aren’t we?”

which is true; they are, but zayn knows that the clock is ticking until the year is up, and they’ll be out on tour again. it’s not unfair. they have to maintain their careers if they want any position in the industry in the future, but sometimes zayn does long for the house he shares with liam, for his books, and his studio, and the simple act of living in his house and not a bus or a hotel room.

and to complain is always cliche, but it’s the truth. zayn’s with family out on the road, of course, but nothing beats the comfort of the family he’s made within these four walls. for now, it’s just him and liam, their extended family who adore them both to pieces, but zayn dreams, is comfortable where he’s at in this life, with who he is, who he’s with.

all of it clicks, and maybe zayn shouldn’t push it.

for now, though, zayn nods against liam’s bare shoulder. “hate getting too lazy, though.” and he glances up through his eyelashes to find that liam’s looking down at him with a smile like he understands. it makes his heart swell in his chest, brings a smile to his face to know that liam doesn’t need grand explanations or justifications, just listens and accepts without any doubt.

“what’d you end up doing then?”

“could ask you why you left,” zayn counters.

but liam tsks and curls his arm around zayn a little tighter. “think you know the answer to that.”

which is kinda true, but zayn doesn’t like to think about liam working too much when they’re off. he understands that part of liam who always wants to keep himself busy, who needs attention just so he’s not driving himself crazy, but zayn suddenly furrows his brows and maybe puckers out his lip when he says, “stayed in bed all day without you.”

liam holds back a smile but scrunches up his nose like they both know that that’s not the answer he’s looking for, that zayn’s kinda just placating him.

so, zayn snorts and shrugs his shoulder. “might’ve wanked once or twice.”

zayn feels the moment liam draws in a sharp breath, which only makes him bury his nose into the crook of liam’s neck again, nuzzling like so until he’s pressing soft, delicate kisses there.

“s’that really what you did, or are you just in a mood?”

to that question, zayn ruts up against liam’s thigh, definitely not completely naked like liam is.

in fact, zayn’s pretty sure liam’s yet to figure it out, but zayn likes the teasing anyway. “can’t it be both?” zayn asks just before he ends up a little winded.

liam moves quickly, rolling them both over until zayn’s on his back, just underneath his boyfriend. his head is resting comfortably on a pillow, his soft locks of hair framing his face, splayed out across the material below him.

“couldn’t wait for me?” liam asks then, his eyebrow arched as he settles in between zayn’s legs.

zayn can definitely tell liam’s interested, his cock a little less than hard. liam’s eyes scan zayn’s face for confirmation that this is alright, and when zayn curls his hand around the back of liam’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, surely that’s enough of an answer.

the press of liam’s lips against his feels good after not tasting him for quite some time. and sure, it’s only been a few hours, but liam knows better than to wake zayn up in the morning, usually settles for his lips against zayn’s forehead with zayn mumbling his love for liam. of course, he’s still curled up in bed at that point while liam then runs off to take care of whatever it is that’s got him out of bed so early.

but zayn thinks he kinda feels a bit needy, especially having liam just above him. it feels good, feels right, and he can finally sigh in relief when they pull away, when liam sits back and tries to admire all of zayn with an honest glint in his eye.

and that’s when liam finally notices, the moment zayn had been waiting for, definitely. zayn watches liam’s eyes slide over his body, drinks him in like he’s never seen zayn naked before. it’s probably what keeps them going, keeps them fascinated because zayn knows that regardless of how many times liam has memorized his body, every tattoo, all the things he likes, and all the things he doesn’t, it still ceases to amaze him that liam looks at him like _that_.

only this time, it’s so much more, so much deeper when liam trails his hand over zayn’s thigh, careful fingers delicately dancing across the skin until he gets to the band of a pair of panties zayn’s got on.

“you didn’t mention these,” liam says with a hint of wonder, head slightly tilted to the side.

he keeps playing with that band, running his fingers over the top of the material, pulling them back and sliding just underneath the hem. but liam doesn’t get very far, not even when zayn bites his lip and gives a small thrust like he’s silently asking for liam to touch him.

yet, liam’s always been a tease, and they were having a conversation before this, so of course liam’s going to draw it out. zayn’s tempted to wrap a hand around himself right now, fist himself and let liam watch him cum all over his knickers, but he’s going to wait. he’s going to be patient and pliant and wait for liam to get his hands on him.

“haven’t seen them in a while.” which is the truth, and zayn’s surprised he’d found them again, thought he’d misplaced them after they’d come back from tour. it’d been a silly gift, one zayn had been used to, however, no stranger to the delicacies that women tend to enjoy. but this morning, he’d been searching for his boxers and had come across the dark, navy blue lace, felt them as they brushed against the back of his hand.

so rather than the normal wear, his boxers, zayn felt comfortable enough to slide the material up his legs, cover his cock, and his arse, and appreciate the way they felt against his skin.

“missed them, actually,” zayn admits, not at all coy. they’re not so confined, just sheer enough to give himself away, but nice enough to keep himself from spilling out. “quite enjoy having them on again.”

liam continues to stare at zayn with tempted eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. “without me around to enjoy the view?”

and surely liam’s thinking of him walking around the house (which, of course, zayn had done because hunger does affect the body) in nothing but these dainty little things, how zayn’s perfectly fine shedding his clothes and wearing next to nothing, especially when liam’s home. “you’re getting a good look now, aren’t you?”

easily, liam nods, fingers still grazing the material, still teasing despite the fact that zayn’s already hard, his cock most likely red and swollen underneath the lace, the pre-cum surely soaked up by the fabric.

“is this like last time?” liam suddenly asks, which pulls zayn away from his thoughts of how he feels, how he thinks he might look. he’s quite surprised liam’s being so patient, hasn’t already touched him yet, but zayn’s taking it in stride.

instead, he glances away from liam for a moment or two, pulling his bottom lip in-between his teeth and biting hard. and what liam’s referring to, yeah, definitely it’d been something zayn thought of earlier, wasn’t quite sure how much liam would’ve wanted to continue in the first place.

but then again, liam’s pretty much up for anything zayn offers, and zayn had wanted it _so_ badly. “yeah,” he breathes, blinking to clear away his unfocused vision. he knows how he gets when it comes to things like this, needs to make sure they’re both on board before zayn lets himself fall like that. he can trust liam with everything he has in him, but it’s precaution, and the fact that liam’s even begun this talk, only lets zayn know that he truly cares. “think so.”

liam nods. “then i guess i better take care of you.”

zayn doesn’t mean to whimper, and he doesn’t mean for his eyes to go wide in interest, but his actions feel nearly out of body. liam’s looking at him like he wants to ruin him, and zayn knows he’s so ready for it.

however, liam suddenly smirks, fingers dangerously close to zayn’s cock now that they’ve established where this will be going. “you decided to play by yourself, though, baby. dunno if i should.”

“no, please,” zayn begs, his voice a high whine as he realizes what liam might do. his hands clutch at the sheets beneath him before he continues, “please, liam, _please_.”

his cries don’t go unanswered, not when liam suddenly leans over zayn again, hands sinking into the mattress on either side of his body. “then tell me, zayn,” liam starts, “if you couldn’t help yourself, then what got you off so easily earlier?” then he presses a kiss against zayn’s cheek and makes to actually climb off the bed until zayn practically growls and wraps his legs around liam’s waist.

“liam-”

“didn’t answer my question, love.”

“you,” zayn answers immediately after that. “ _you_ , of course. always you.”

liam laughs at him, which causes zayn to pout. “what else?”

“wish you could’ve sucked me off,” zayn continues. “but then like, had to fuck myself on my fingers cuz you weren’t there.” he then feels liam’s lips against his collarbone, his hips bucking up suddenly when liam gives a steady suck. it’s not expected, is the thing, and zayn hisses when he feels his cock brush against liam’s, definitely not prepared for the intensity of the sensation. the material of his panties isn’t harsh, but it does serve as a barrier, slightly rough but more accommodating than it is hindering.

liam, though, doesn’t make a sound, but he does follow zayn by thrusting his hips forward, too. their cocks slide together again, and liam keeps up the motion much to zayn’s pleasure and surprise.

“not sure anything would ever satisfy you as much as my cock, babe. shoulda teased yourself,” and for emphasis, zayn moans when liam particularly grinds against him again, cocks catching on each other. “could’ve kept yourself wet and hard for me.”

“am now,” zayn tries to reason, but he doesn’t voice any other thoughts because liam’s working them nicely, and zayn likes all of it. and really, all he finds himself doing is closing his eyes and sighing because liam being here is a relief. he’s warm and loving, and teasing him, and zayn lives for these moments, likes it best when liam is ready to give anything to make zayn happy.

“yeah,” liam says after that, his breath a little more ragged. whether he’s got his eyes closed too, zayn can’t tell, but he does know that liam shifts himself, probably rests his upper body on the length of his arm, freeing the other.

and it proves true when zayn feels liam’s hand glide over his side. it’s nothing but tender touches and fingers sinking into the flesh on his hip for a different kind of leverage, one that gives liam more of an advantage to rut against zayn, keeping up the rhythm.

and with that, zayn loses his focus and tightens his legs around liam’s waist, keeping him closer and actually thrusting his hips forward when there’s not enough contact for his liking. it keeps liam on edge, but it also causes liam to grip zayn even tighter, trying his best to keep him still while he gives zayn what he wants. it’s clear that it’s on his terms, him not at all upset that zayn actually came with liam’s name on his lips earlier; t’s serving as an excuse to keep zayn in line.

which, he’s fine with, particularly when zayn realizes that liam’s ghosting over his cock with his fingers instead of the brush of his own cock. it's different, and surely liam can feel the drops of pre-cum that heavily leak, wetting the material of zayn’s knickers. he doesn’t, however, pull the band away from zayn’s hip, not like he’d done before. in fact, he presses his thumb against the head of zayn’s cock, rubbing lightly without giving zayn too much friction.

it feels good, absolutely, but zayn knows it’s meant to be teasing just because the pressure isn’t all there. the material of what little clothing he has on, hinders liam’s cock play, but it still has nerves sending tingles up zayn’s spine, little bits of pleasure rolling over his body that keep him wanting more.

in fact, it doesn’t take long after that for zayn to feel the pressure in his groin, the fact that his cock twitches in delight, swollen, and so ready to cum again. zayn can’t help but bite the inside of his cheek and claw at liam’s back, way too focused on the height of everything going on to really know the depths of liam’s actions. all he feels is liam mouthing at one of his nipples, him sliding a finger past his cock, over his balls (where he definitely cups them, rolls them in his hand before letting go), and down to his hole.

zayn mewls at that, the fact that liam teases and doesn’t actually press in. the material of his panties are in the way, and zayn would very much like to tell liam to screw it and take them off, but when liam does press in, gentle circles, the lace catching against the rim of his heat, zayn’s mind suddenly goes blank.

if there were any tension in his body before, surely all of it would be released by now. zayn immediately goes plaint, loosening his grip on liam’s waist, legs falling open just to give liam more access. he’s not even worried about his cock now, enjoying the way liam has every intention of keeping him interested.

“ _leeyum_ ,” zayn eventually moans, finally finding words as liam pulls himself back, positions himself over zayn again with nothing but a deep smile. “gonna cum and ruin ‘em.”

liam leans up and presses a kiss right underneath zayn’s jawline before mumbling out, “that’s okay, baby girl. i’ll make sure to buy you some more.”

at that, zayn gasps, sucks in a breath and ruts his hips up against liam. it effectively throws them off a bit, but liam steadies them with his hand firmly placed on zayn’s hip, keeping his movements anchored as he rocks against zayn. within a matter of seconds, however, zayn’s mumbling something unintelligible, hands pressed against liam’s side, fingernails digging into his skin that’ll surely leave marks. he cums with liam’s name on his tongue, completely blissed out and unable to keep from moving, the pleasure rushing through his veins as he’s definitely pushed over the edge. there’s no doubt he can feel the material of his knickers dampen, and that does nothing more than spur zayn’s euphoria on.

during that, though, liam sings him praises, tells zayn how good he is, how good he feels, completely encourages him to ride out his orgasm until he’s left sensitive, liam continuing his thrusts until zayn hisses at being oversensitive. it’s then that liam pulls back a little, hand around his cock as he works himself closer to finishing.

zayn does nothing more than stare, though, eyes a little hooded and hand trailing down his body. he ends up cupping himself, presses his palm against the wetness of his panties before he’s saying, “i can take it, liam.”

liam retains his composure, but his eyes give it away, the fact that he’s nearly close to cuming, too. he jacks himself off nicely, fist probably tighter than the way zayn likes it. he even pulls back the foreskin, twisting the head and gathering the pre-cum only to serve as some kind of lubricant. and as encouragement, and because zayn knows that his cheeks are flushed, hair rucked up from not keeping still, he ends up saying, “c’mon, daddy. make me pretty,” in such a soothing voice, an act of innocence that really sounds nothing like it.

but it helps, is what he does, with liam groaning lowly, the flick of his wrist a little more erratic as he finally begins to meet the end of his pleasure. cum bubbles from the head of his cock, thick droplets that catch on the material of zayn’s panties, coating him in white and wetness. zayn watches, keeps himself from turning over just so liam can add more to his backside.

immediately, though, zayn reaches down to cup himself again, effectively smearing liam’s cum further into the lace and against his skin. his teeth have found his lip, too, unable to keep the sigh of relief to himself. zayn also knows that liam’s slowly riding out the last bit of his orgasm, eyes wide and a little more dilated as he stares at zayn and his actions.

at some point, liam most likely gets sensitive, so as he lets go of himself, his cock beginning to soften as it settles between the high point of his thighs. he reaches out his hand for zayn, curling it underneath his leg before easily pressing a kiss on the inside of zayn’s thigh.

he doesn’t stop there, however. zayn feels a bit like jelly, legs wobbly and probably not good enough to walk on yet, and liam’s not helping that by working his way up zayn’s body. it’s more teasing, and zayn doesn’t mind, but when liam finally finds his mouth, quickly nipping zayn’s lip, tongue finding comfort in the heat of zayn’s kiss, zayn pulls liam down on top of him. he’s full of warmth and the weight of him might grow old after awhile, but zayn settles in underneath liam. he allows liam to envelope him for the time being until they’re both satisfied with each other’s presence, that they can fall back into some semblance of a routine.

it’s quiet between them for a bit, but that’s okay because zayn soaks up the time spent just having liam home. they’ve barely left one another’s side since they started their break, but sometimes moments like this are needed, helps make zayn’s heart swell that liam’s just about ready to give him anything, do anything for him.

it’d be absolutely hilarious if he wasn’t the same way.

eventually, liam starts to move away, not very far, just enough to prop himself up over zayn, both sweaty and sated. liam trails his fingers over zayn’s face, brushes back his hair and traces the lines of his features. zayn doesn’t mean to smile into it, but he does, a firm blush further coloring his cheeks despite him already being extremely flushed from their activities.

but zayn grants liam this and grins even wider when liam goes on to say, “fuck, baby, you look so good.”

“yeah?” zayn breathes, never quite believing liam when he says it. it’s not as if he’s not told this, has thousands of comments everywhere else in the world about it, too. but while those do touch his heart in some capacity (the ever longing need to be liked), zayn knows that when liam says it, it leaves him breathless, heart constricting inside his chest and tummy bursting with butterflies.

and it seem so cliche and stupid to feel so bashful about it, but liam doesn’t mock, and zayn gives in, and it’s the perfect compromise.

“how about we get you cleaned up, though?” liam suggests.

zayn nods and waits for liam to climb off the bed before he’s extending his arms out for zayn to take. he’s normally not incredibly helpless, but liam’s offering, and zayn would be stupid to pass that up. he takes liam’s hands that eventually pull up him off the bed and into liam’s arms where he smatters another round of kisses across zayn’s face. he tries to lean away, the laughter escaping him as liam doesn’t let up.

it’s then that zayn can feel just how much he needs to shower. the cum has dried, leaving him tacky, and zayn also knows that there’s no salvaging the panties. so, with a generous shove, zayn scrambles out of liam’s arms (who does end up catching him again) to make way for the bathroom.

and as he turns on the shower and waits for it to warm up, liam’s not a stranger, already mouthing at the tattoo on the back of zayn’s neck, stirring up that low heat just below his belly.

“maybe sometime this week we can go out and get you some more,” liam’s saying.

and it takes a moment for it to register what liam’s talking about, but when liam’s suddenly turning him around and helping him off with the panties, it clicks, hesitancy replacing his feel good mood as he watches liam fling the material across the floor, surely to be thrown away at some point in the day. “that’d be okay?” he asks because it’s not like they’ve done this often enough, just once or twice on tour when there’d been nothing better to do, when zayn had been nothing but cheeky and quite surprised with liam’s initial response. “you’d wanna keep this up?”

right away, zayn’s eyes meet liam’s, him pressing forth and placing his hands on zayn’s hips as a way to comfort. “you like it, right?” liam asks without waiting for an answer before he’s continuing on. “it makes you happy?”

zayn kinda shrugs, and when liam shakes his head, zayn knows he wants him to use his words. “they feel good. dunno i-”

“then it’s settled. no more arguing.”

which is the truth. zayn makes to add something else to the conversation, but liam silences him by leading them both into the shower. and of course, liam’s words are not forgotten, but zayn wonders if this’ll end up being something liam forgets about again.

and really, it’s not that big of a deal, and zayn tries his best not to get too excited about the prospect. he certainly doesn’t want to get his hopes up for.

+

as much as the lights, and the screams, and the music has all been an enjoyable experience, zayn’s quite glad that they’ve just taken their final bow. he waves to as many as he can, bows his head, and smiles before he’s standing amongst the other boys, them heading towards the back of the stage to take their leave. it’s just another great night in another great city, and zayn’s thankful that they’ll have at least two days off before their next tour date.

mostly that just means zayn’s going to get to sleep in a hotel room with a bed, no moving bus, no small bunks, no restless sleeping.

and on top of that, he’ll get to sleep with liam right by his side.

as soon as they’re backstage, though, they’re being guided through the halls, liam sticking right beside zayn as they enter the dressing room. it gives them a chance to cool down, for their security to round the cars up and separate the boys so they can all make it back to the hotel in one piece.

“hey.”

zayn doesn’t need to turn to know who it is, but he does feel the press of something against his side. he glances down and notices liam’s handing him a water bottle, and he sighs in relief, grateful for something he didn’t know he needed.

“thank you,” he murmurs as he takes it, twisting off the lid before taking a sip.

liam keeps his place beside zayn though, his hand now resting where the water bottle used to be as if he figured he might’ve been too harsh with his actions. and well, it’s not like zayn’s protesting. the rest of the boys are cleaning themselves up as best they can while liam gives all of his attention to zayn.

“you coming back to mine?”

zayn nearly shivers at the low tone of liam's voice. it’s not indicating anything other than the question, but zayn’s pretty sure how tonight will end anyway. sometimes it feels a bit like they’re insatiable, but zayn likes to think they’re normal and healthy.

“wouldn’t mind it,” he answers as soon as he swallows down his water. he can already feel his sweat drying, and he curls his nose at the fact.

liam muffles a laugh, senses what’s going through his mind before adding, “don’t worry. you’ll get a nice shower. get you all cleaned up, babe.”

he then takes back the water bottle, setting it down gently on the random coffee table in the room before finally crowding zayn's space. liam ends up wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist, pulling him in until zayn’s resting his chin on liam’s shoulder. he’s tucked in safely against liam, warm, and a little sleepy now that the adrenaline from the show is slowly running out of his system. he nuzzles into liam’s neck, knows that he’s sweaty and probably just as dirty as he is, but zayn forgoes complaining, closes his eyes and lets himself relax. “that sounds wonderful,” zayn sighs, just picturing cool water sliding across his skin, how it’ll wash away the day’s events and leave him craving for a comfortable bed.

liam snorts, but he doesn’t pull away from zayn, still holding him close despite the fact that liam might want to sit down. he’s typically more active than the rest of the boys on stage, something zayn admires about him because liam has a knack for energy and entertainment, and it’s always a wonder how he’s even standing after any of their shows. “have a surprise waiting, too.”

although liam can’t see, zayn’s brows rise, breathing finally evened out now that he’s calmed down, feels like he can finally get air into his lungs without suffocating on it. “oh?” zayn murmurs. but after he does so, his thoughts slip to previous moments where liam’s told him of other surprises, specifically thinking of the last time they were in another city. “more?” he asks, it finally making sense. liam should know his surprises aren’t really that much of a surprise, but that doesn’t mean zayn’s heart doesn’t pick up just thinking about it.

“don’t sound too excited,” liam grins. “i’ve bought you some every time we’ve been in a new city.”

which is exactly what zayn’s figured out by now, but the thought is sweet, and he feels a bit elated at the prospect of liam going out of his way for him. although, it does bring a cause of concern into the picture because what zayn likes isn’t nearly worth liam getting caught. “someone’s going to pick up on it soon,” zayn throws at him, but it’s not a threat, just an observation.

liam shrugs, though, presses a kiss against zayn’s forehead without disturbing his comfortable position. “don’t care,” he says lowly, most likely to keep the other boys out of their conversation despite the fact that they’ve been ignored this entire time. “love spoiling you, baby girl.”

immediately, zayn’s lower lip finds its way between his teeth, hands clenching liam’s shirt as a response rather than something verbal. liam must sense the approval because he rubs his hand over zayn’s back, pressing another kiss against his forehead. “think you’ll like this one.”

something like warmth swells within zayn’s tummy, like butterflies mostly. “i’ve liked em all,” zayn points out. “you always know what to get.”

“you’re very easy to please, surprisingly,” liam jokes, a smirk clearly read in the tone of his voice.

zayn scoffs and lightly slaps liam’s chest, still not moving from his position. “don’t be rude.”

“m’not,” liam defends. “just like seeing you happy.”

with liam’s arms tightening around his frame, zayn has to keep himself from keening. their actions around the other boys is probably already pushing it, but liam’s so cuddly, soft, and a solid presence beneath zayn’s touch that he can’t help but whine lowly. “wanna go.”

it’s said a bit impatiently, but it has liam finally pulling back some, just enough to stare down at zayn with kind eyes. “i’ll go check on the cars.” he then cups zayn’s face and presses a single kiss upon zayn’s lips, just a soft peck that leaves zayn’s eyes trailing after liam as he goes to exit the room.

once he’s gone, zayn finally takes a seat on the couch, his legs relieved that he’s no longer holding up his weight. and if he slightly dozes off waiting to be taken back to the hotel, well, that’s okay because before long, liam’s helping him to the car with whispered promises in his ear.

+

“it’s got a bow on it,” zayn says with wonder as he walks out of the bathroom after taking a shower. he’s got nothing on but his new pair of panties, and just before he gets to the bed (where liam is definitely waiting), zayn twists around to show off what he’s talking about.

of course, liam already knows since he bought them, but it’s different putting them on than they are on their own. they’re just a nice pair of white knickers, soft cotton with detailed lace around the edges. a pretty, pink bow sits on the hem, just above zayn’s ass. he’d found them sitting alone on the counter after he’d gotten out of the shower, no other clothes in sight, and a clear indication that he was meant to wear nothing more.

which, doesn’t bother zayn one bit, not as he shows liam his gift. the pink bow highlights the smoothness of zayn’s bare back, and as he stands there, he eventually turns his head, glancing over his shoulder as best as he can only to find liam’s eyes already on him. there’s a glint in them, though, as they trail over zayn, a shiver running down his spine because he knows he’s being watched carefully.

and it proves true when liam clears his throat and pats the bed, gesturing for zayn to come join him. “c’mere, baby.”

zayn does as he’s told, quickly placing himself in the empty space next to liam. he’s on his phone, and zayn rests his head on liam’s shoulder, curiously looking up at him.

“just last minute work things. no big deal,” liam answers easily, already knowing the silent question. zayn watches as liam turns off the phone, placing it on the nightstand before he’s giving zayn all of his attention. he then brushes away some of zayn’s hair, the few strands that seem to not cooperate and like to fall in front of his eyes from time to time because of how long it’s gotten. “you ready for bed?”

at the question, zayn frowns, looking up at liam through the thick of his lashes. “no,” he admits, worming his arm across liam’s waist, fingers dancing across his tummy in the process. “want you first.”

and his short answer most likely have to do with the fact that yeah, zayn can feel the sleepiness in his bones, but his mind is wide awake, and liam’s been hinting, and it’d be a lie to say his cock isn’t already a little hard at the prospect of liam getting him off again. it’s not often that liam will do so, that all of their sex revolves around zayn’s little kink, but in actuality, zayn quite enjoys just putting them on and wearing them for his pleasure as much as liam’s. if asked, though, zayn’s not quite sure he could explain why he follows through with it, why he finds comfort in wearing all the panties liam’s managed to accumulate for him. what he does know, however, is that his preference for soft knickers makes him feel warm, maybe a little shy, and cared for, and liam always takes care of him, always allows him to shine regardless of what everyone else might think of him. zayn can only be grateful for that.

so it’s really no surprise when zayn continues to look up at liam with a subdued glance, hopes his need comes across with ease instead of having to spell it out completely. surely that’d leave zayn’s cheeks stained pink, and liam pressing his lips against his heated skin just so he knows that he doesn’t have to be embarrassed.

“alright,” liam agrees, brushing some of zayn’s hair behind his ear. “if you’re gonna listen, you still have to tell me if it’s too much.”

zayn’s brow creases for a moment before he nods, perfectly understanding what liam’s getting at.

“m’not gonna have you fall by yourself, yeah?” liam goes on even though the matter has been cleared.

it only leaves zayn smiling because liam’s being careful like always, and he’s grateful for that rather than annoyed with the concern. it means he places zayn as a high priority, and even if they won’t be getting into much tonight, liam’s the kind to rather be safe than sorry.

“okay then, hands and knees, baby,” liam starts to say while zayn already gets moving. “daddy wants to see how good your ass looks in your panties.”

zayn sucks in a sharp breath as he eventually gets into place. he ends up pushing the pillows back away from his head, using the mattress instead for comfort simply because the pillows hinder his angle. carefully, zayn does as he’s told, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets beneath him while he spreads his legs a little more, not really knowing how far he should go until liam makes mention.

yet, liam’s not paying attention at the moment. instead, zayn sees him climb off the bed and head for one of the suitcases, curiosity piquing his interest until he realizes that liam’s grabbing the lube. and as soon as liam’s turned around, heading back towards zayn, the older boy ends up wiggling his arse in anticipation, closes his eyes before he feels the bed dip.

it’s not too long after that when zayn feels liam’s hand cupping him through the panties, squeezes one of his cheeks as he leans over and places a kiss right at the base of zayn’s spine. from what zayn can tell, liam had done it just above the pink bow, which not only makes his cock plump up a little more, but has him feeling impatient, just wants liam’s hands on him.

“m’gonna open you up first,” is what liam ends up telling zayn. “get you nice and wet for me, baby girl.”

zayn tries to move again, an incitement for liam, but liam brings his palm down against one of zayn’s cheeks which makes him quit immediately. the slap isn’t that hard, but zayn feels it enough to suck in a breath, not at all prepared for that one. however, liam’s soothing his touch by rubbing the spot he smacked, pressing another kiss in the general area. “should see how good you look in these, zayn. really makes your ass so pretty, good enough to eat, i’d say.”

at that particular idea, zayn has to squeeze his eyes shut even more and concentrate on not cuming too soon. he knows how hard he is, can feel the constriction of his cock within the panties and how the material strains, not at all made for the extra room of an erection.

but liam tsks and leans over zayn’s back to mouth at the nape of his neck before adding, “probably would, though, if i didn’t have to open you up. really need to get you so wet and sloppy if you’re going to be taking my cock tonight.”

“ _yes_ ,” zayn whispers, just so quiet like. at this point, he’d rather liam do _anything_ to him than tease, just touch him in some way, and it’s probably a miracle he hasn’t begged yet. but then again, he’d agreed to listen, and the consequences of not doing that would surely put off his pleasure for far longer than what he would deem necessary. “just play with me, daddy, _please_.”

normally liam’s not very accommodating when it comes to demands, but this time it seems he listens to zayn. the heat radiating off of liam’s skin disappears from zayn’s back the moment he pulls himself away. it’s then that the pop of a cap can be heard, and then liam’s fingers are on the lower part of his ass, trailing across the tops of his thighs because most of what liam wants is covered in cotton.

relying on the sensation rather than his eyes, zayn then feels liam tugging at his panties, the material giving way to the force. he hasn’t pulled them down. in fact, liam’s kept them on zayn, just pulled the material to the side as much as he can, stretching it so he can rub a lube-soaked finger against zayn’s entrance.

it’s not necessarily unexpected as it is a relief for zayn, quickly sighing into the feel of liam circling the ring of muscle, only dipping the tip of his finger in every so often as if he’s painting a picture, admiring the view zayn wouldn’t be hesitant to say he owns.

“liam,” he begs again, clenching his inner muscles before relaxing again, hopefully sparking an interest for liam to take his fingers further.

which, he does. it’s mere seconds later that zayn feels the slide of the first finger, his panties still pulled to the side to accommodate a new intrusion. but it’s one much welcomed as zayn feels himself stretched so nicely. it doesn’t hurt, this one, and liam must know that because he’s not afraid to crook his finger or pull it back out before going on to add another.

the second finger makes everything a little tighter, zayn’s cock impossibly harder, and pre-cum to certainly dribble out of the slit. he’ll most certainly mourn another pair of perfectly good knickers, but then again, liam insists on finding him the best, and this one will only be a sentiment in the long run anyway.

before long, not only is liam scissoring his fingers, but zayn’s now pushing back on them, a right mess about it, too. he can’t seem to stay quiet, his little mewls of pleasure escaping from behind his lips, where he bites at them when liam encourages him to be as loud as he wants.

although, and maybe the only disappointing thing about all of it, to zayn, at least, is the fact that liam purposefully avoids his prostate. he never tries to brush against it, knowing where to find it at this point considering how much liam’s explored zayn’s body. and while zayn could certainly beg again, he knows that liam’s doing it on purpose, is taking his sweet ass time because surely he only wants zayn to cum from liam’s cock in his ass, stretching him wide open as if he was made for it.

and maybe those thoughts spur liam into action, has him reading zayn’s mind because as soon as zayn feels the third finger slip in with the others, only a few careful thrusts deep, liam’s removing them all. “alright, think that’s good enough,” he says. “i’m gonna have you ride me, baby. you think you’re up for that?”

zayn nods, remaining in his position just in case liam’s not done with him yet. and of course, he’s right, because liam gives his ass a pat, much simpler and nothing that hurts before the cotton is pulled to the side. liam ends up licking between his cheeks, and zayn feels him give pause to his hole, the roughness of liam’s tongue catching just on the rim. it sends way too much pleasure through zayn’s body, so much so that he ends up reaching down between himself to squeeze his cock, careful that he doesn’t pull or actually cause even more pleasure because surely if he does that, he’ll cum. he can feel his budding orgasm just on the outskirts of his feelings, and while somewhere deep, zayn wouldn’t mind letting go, he also knows that what he wants most is for liam to be inside of him.

it’s zayn’s favorite part, if he’s honest, and truly, there’s no reason he should miss out just because he gave in to appetite and spoiled the fun.

“good girl,” liam praises gently as soon as he lets up. one of his hands are cupping zayn’s ass, thumb rubbing gentle circles into the skin before he’s giving another gentle pat. “c’mon, baby. sit up for me. i know you need it.”

zayn listens, his knees thanking him for moving them out of the position they’d been in for quite a bit. and surely there’s red all down the side of his cheek from being pressed into the mattress, but he rubs the skin until he notices liam leaning against his set of pillows, legs slightly parted and cock heavily curved against his stomach.

at the view, zayn knows that his vision goes a little hazy with desire, even swallows down the thickness in his throat because liam looks so much more than enticing. it makes his heartbeat speed up and heat in his belly stir that he’s the only one that gets to see him like this, that liam saves himself for zayn. he’s beautiful, really, and for only a moment or two, zayn thinks it odd that liam’s the one who can hold him close and treat him with such delicacy.

“zayn?”

he snaps out of that daze real quick when liam’s voice cuts through his thoughts. he blinks and feels himself stumble forward as he crawls his way towards liam, immediately reaching out for some kind of support. liam doesn’t deny zayn, and before he knows it, zayn’s holding liam’s hands as he gets comfortable on liam’s lap. “m’fine,” he reassures his boyfriend. “more than okay.”

the admission satisfies liam, it seems, because he nods once before he’s releasing zayn’s hands to slide them up his thighs and down towards his ass. “let’s get you settled then.”

zayn feels the cotton slide down his arse, liam obviously trying to push the material away completely. and while zayn frowns at the notion, liam does nothing more than press a kiss to his lips before saying, “they’re staying. just need more room.”

and zayn understands the moment liam gets the cotton under the curve of him, leaving the panties on while his ass is the only thing exposed, open and willing for liam to slide his fingers in between his cheeks and finger him. “liam,” he chokes, not expecting that sudden breach, but it’s much welcome when zayn grinds down on liam, only gets the chance to do it once or twice before liam’s slipping out and leaning back onto his pillows.

“you know what to do.”

which that only leaves zayn a little wide eyed, completely not prepared for that demand. but he regains himself quickly, cock twitching at the thought of palming liam and helping him slide into his heat. so, before zayn reaches for liam’s cock, he sits up on his knees a little, lifting himself so that there’s enough room for him to sit back down comfortably in just a moment. he then takes liam’s cock, lines himself up as best as he can without actually being able to look and clumsily positions the head at his entrance.

his movements are slow, and liam doesn’t seem to mind, so zayn starts to sink down, making sure he’s careful and not hurting himself. he stretches easily enough, mostly thanks to liam’s previous activities, but there’s still the slight burn that typically accompanies this kind of action. zayn’s used to it by now, usually finds comfort in it just because it’s liam, and zayn loves having liam inside of him.

at one point, zayn extends his free hand again, carefully asking for liam to thread their fingers together so that he’s got some kind of balance while he continues to take as much of liam as he can. the process is quiet; the only sound available is their heavy breathing and that of the lube assisting their efforts.

zayn appreciates liam’s touch through it all, and the fact that he keeps zayn safe and doesn’t get impatient makes it easier for him to settle back down on liam’s lap again. he gives himself a moment or two to adjust, quite full with the incessant need to grind down against liam. but he doesn’t just yet, takes in the fact that liam’s hot and thick inside of him, actually appreciates the feel and his own ability to take all of it in like it’s some kind of accomplishment.

and the smugness must shine through because liam quirks a brow, obviously not at all liking the fact that zayn thinks he might have the upper hand, which they both know he doesn’t. liam makes that known by suddenly thrusting his hips upwards into zayn. it only takes one time for zayn to stumble forward, catching himself on liam’s chest at the unexpected movement. “i said you could ride me,” liam says sharply, “not act boastful.”

but even underneath his words, there’s the slide of pride that makes zayn laugh. the wave of it doesn’t last long before zayn feels liam gently thrusting up into him. it’s a hint if there ever was one, and zayn takes it by slowly lifting himself off of liam, the drag of his cock delicious and everything zayn had been waiting for.

and so, after the first initial round of movement, zayn gathers himself to make it a rhythm, a continuous bounce that not only eases himself off of liam’s cock each time, but helps him feel the intended pleasure race through his nerves. his free hand is used to rest upon liam’s chest for better control while his other hand is still wrapped up in liam’s. their palms might be sweaty by the end of it all, but zayn squeezes it nonetheless, enjoys having liam all around him, _in_ him.

it also doesn’t help that liam just eyes him the entire time, mostly with his lip caught between his teeth. liam’s getting a show, zayn knows, how his hair shifts and gradually bounces along with his movements, with the way his cock and balls are still concealed in his panties with a clear damp spot evident on the front. it slightly bobs in between his legs as much as it can given the constraints, but the lick of craving written upon liam’s face is more than enough to encourage zayn to keep going without feeling the loss of contact on himself. more than anything, he’s ready to please, just wants to keep liam’s eyes on him forever, and if he could completely concentrate on words, surely he’d voice his thoughts.

instead, the only sound he can manage to muster up are the whimpers of gratification each time he moves. when liam's cock slides across that little bundle of nerves, zayn's chin eventually falls to his chest as he closes his eyes and gets lost in the moment.

he doesn't get to stay like that for too long, though, because eventually, zayn feels liam's fingers caress his jaw, gently taking his chin and moving his head up so that he's staring straight at liam despite the fact that his hair has fallen in front of his face. he's not even moving as delicately as he was anymore, zayn losing the rhythm now that liam's got a hold of him.

but it serves a purpose, one that reveals itself when liam brushes zayn's hair back behind his ear, a gentle gesture as he trails his fingers down zayn's neck in order to cup the back of it. zayn feels himself being pulled forward, liam swarming his vision before he's planting a kiss directly upon zayn's lips, mouthing at them until zayn willingly opens up and lets liam have his way.

it's always a bit sloppy between the two, especially when they're enjoying themselves, but that doesn't mean liam's any less careful with zayn. he shows it by delicately caressing zayn's tongue, the way zayn feels liam's fingers slide into the ends of his hair, tugging nicely enough. it sends him moaning against liam's lips, has him grinding back down on the other boy's cock, and nearly leaves him gasping for air because it's all too much at once.

zayn knows that the edge is there, just within his grasps, and liam doesn't bother to slow it down again, not when the palms of his hands drift down zayn’s back, cups his ass before grabbing ahold of zayn’s waist. the dig of liam’s fingers feel incredible, sinking into his flesh, and part of zayn wouldn’t mind if there were a few bruises left behind. it’d mostly be for his own enjoyment and satisfaction outside of the bedroom. still, zayn feels liam’s guiding touch which follows a particular motion that consists of rocking his hips forward and back rather than bouncing on liam’s lap like beforehand.

there’s equal control here, zayn picking up on what liam wants easy enough while liam continues to guide. the angle is much different, and zayn can tell that there’s less give and take and more friction and pressure when it comes to liam’s cock. it’s not a bad thing; in fact, zayn knows that this is preferable just because as he ruts against liam, his cock drags across liam’s stomach. his panties are still in place, though, only having ridden down a little to reveal the base of his member. but other than that, zayn’s working with soft cotton rubbing against himself as he tries, in vain, to thrust against liam when he can, his position to his advantage.

so, liam must sense his mild frustration because he then encourages zayn to touch himself, doesn’t even let zayn stop his movements to reach between the two of them to palm his obvious bulge. the first bit of contact is uncomfortable, but at the same time, it’s welcomed. zayn doesn’t know whether he should go ahead and try to slide the panties a little farther down so he can reveal himself, or if he should find a way to touch himself with them still on.

and then he remembers a brief moment beforehand, when liam had decided it was a very good idea to leave zayn in his panties regardless of them technically being in the way of what he truly wanted. so, it means that zayn pulls the front of the underwear to the side, just where the material meets the top of his leg. from there, zayn spills out of the fabric, cock and balls falling out of the leg opening.

by then, zayn wastes no time grabbing at himself, a wild hiss escaping his lips from being so hard and not having been touched yet. he’s overly sensitive, but zayn works himself through it, thumb dipping into the slit of his cock and gathering up the pre-cum to smear around the head.

he’s delicate at first when he finally fists himself, curls his hand around his cock before giving a sharp tug that has him grinding down on liam the most pleasant way possible. it sends liam into a small round of laughter, his hands still on zayn’s hips and face contorted into fondness as he continues looking at zayn. “you like showing yourself off, don’t you, baby girl?” he ends up asking after zayn matches his jerks with the pace of his hips.

it makes zayn whimper a simple, “fuck,” into the air, one zayn can see liam grin at.

but then, he doesn’t stop there and continues on with, “like to show daddy what a pretty little cock you have, huh?”

zayn knows he’s mostly been silent, and it’s not that it’s necessarily normal for that to happen, it’s just that sometimes he’s choosy with how vocal he gets. he doesn’t feel pleasure any different, just has a funny way of showing it from time to time. but he does, however, give a deep nod, blinking up at liam with half-hooded eyes and long lashes. “yes, daddy,” comes his response, quite soft compared to their sound of sex that fills the entire room.

liam looks rather pleased before he decides to take matters into his own hands again, clearly wanting to relieve zayn of some of his efforts. he most likely figures that zayn would be hard pressed trying to focus on two tasks at once in a time like this. so, liam shifts his legs until his feet are planted firmly on the bed and uses that as a way to fuck up gently into zayn.

zayn mewls at the force and the direct angle against his prostate, can already feel the curl of pleasure in his toes and the fact that he’s warm all over. by now he’s sweaty as fuck, some strands of hair matted to his forehead. he’s done most of the work anyway, so it shouldn’t be a surprise. together, all of it accumulates into one accord, his senses heightened, the gradual buildup of zayn’s orgasm so ready to be chased. his brows knit together, a shuttered moan released as zayn’s quickly gripped by the expected throw of finally falling over that pleasurable edge.

he cums messily in between liam and himself, covers liam’s chest in the process and truly, it’s kind of a sight to see, one zayn admires while he strokes himself through his orgasm. he’s sloppy by now, wrist more than limp but determined to milk himself as much as he can. it helps, though, keeps him tight while liam continues to fuck him.

and when he doesn’t think he can give anymore, when his own touch becomes too sensitive, zayn sighs and allows himself to gently fall forward against liam. he can feel the thick press of cum against his chest, and it will dry and not be the most pleasant of feelings, but he gets to nuzzle into liam’s neck and whisper, “c’mon daddy. want you to fill me up, kay.” his speech sounds a little slurred, mainly from exhaustion and the fact that zayn closes his eyes as liam takes what he wants from him, what zayn's so willing to give.

he even goes so far to pet liam’s skin, curls his fingers around liam’s upper arm and holds on tight as his body is jolted with each thrust coming from liam. he’ll probably be a little sore in the morning, what with the way liam’s not taking too long. languid, easy fucks is what he's giving, but it’s a different feeling altogether just having liam there.

and so he purrs once more into liam’s ear, sweet talks him into finally painting him white. the final thrust is deep, and liam feels a little shaky beneath zayn as he groans and buries his fingers deep into zayn’s hair, bringing his mouth up for a wet kiss. he gives a couple more deep thrusts up into zayn for good measure, spilling into zayn and him taking it like a good boy.

“ _leeyum_ ,” zayn whines when they break their kiss, eyes fluttering opening. he feels so spent and sleepy now, and although part of him knows they’ll have to go clean up before they can sleep, zayn thinks he wouldn’t mind waiting a little while longer.

which, liam seems to sense because he brushes zayn’s hair back out of his face and gives him a tender smile with bright eyes. “you did so well for me, baby girl,” he whispers, resting his forehead against zayn’s. his hands are still buried in zayn’s hair, but he’s not pulling; rather, he’s carefully cupping the back of zayn’s head, holding him steady while zayn tries to gather some of his senses. “you look like you just got fucked real nice-”

“yeah,” zayn nods, interrupting. “real good.” his words sound thick on his tongue, but zayn manages because liam’s asking and coddling him, and if zayn didn’t love every part of this night already, he’d most certainly say that this is his favorite, where liam gives him more than enough attention, where liam attracts zayn’s eyes and talks to him steadily as he brings him back to normalcy.

“that’s very good,” liam praises. he then shifts, finally sliding out of zayn, and zayn does squirm at the feeling, but he settles once again when liam peppers a string of kisses across his neck, along his jawline, and eventually his lips. “i’m gonna clean you up, zayn, and then we’ll go to bed.”

zayn nods in agreement, and while he knows that liam might actually help him get to the bathroom, he manages to crawl off his boyfriend and shakily climb off the bed. it’s not long after that when he feels liam’s palm against his lower back, him guiding zayn to the shower and helping him along anytime he thinks he might stumble.

the showering process is something quick, and usually zayn’s not so lazy, but liam cleans them both off as quickly as possible before wrapping zayn up in a fluffy towel. he then ends up telling zayn to stay put, that he’ll be right back. zayn waits patiently for liam, and while he does so, he goes ahead and dries himself off, running the towel over his hair and trying his best to get rid of as much water as he can.

it’s then that liam makes an appearance, already clad in boxers while he’s got something in his hand. zayn can’t tell what it is, but he guesses it’s clothing. and he’s right because before zayn knows it, liam’s bending down and motioning for zayn to lift a foot up. he does and carefully watches as liam slips his leg through a hole, and the moment it brushes against his skin, zayn knows what it is. “you bought me more?” he asks in confusion, tilting his head to the side as he puts his foot down and lifts the other one up.

liam smirks up at him, though, finally working his way up zayn’s body as he slips the fabric over zayn until they’re covering him properly. “told you i had a surprise.”

zayn gives liam a moment to admire them on him despite the fact that he’d already gotten that opportunity earlier. but then he does the same, realizing that they’re practically the same panties he’d been wearing earlier except these are black cotton and lace. zayn does turn to look at himself in the mirror, noticing the bow is a deep purple instead of a bright pink, and he grins softly in the mirror at liam. “i like them,” he murmurs, feeling liam’s hand cup his back as he slides his arms around zayn.

“want you to wear them during the next show,” liam suggests. “it’ll be our little secret.”

“zayn’s secret,” he snorts, but it’s out of fondness because the idea definitely sparks a hint of arousal.

but liam just shrugs and says, “should’ve named the store after you, to be honest.”

zayn doesn’t mean to, but he giggles, probably from the combination of liam’s corny joke and the fact that yeah, he really is tired, and he can feel the ache of today’s activities a lot more prominent in his body now. “bed?” he suggests softly once he’s gathered himself, and liam dips his head in a silent agreement, reaching out for zayn’s hand before he guides them to sweet dreams.

it’s not long after that when they’re settled, liam curled around zayn with his arm around his waist. zayn makes sure to tuck himself nicely against liam, his breathing evening out when he finally feels sleep take over. he doesn’t miss the way liam places a kiss against his temple before he’s whispering a sleep-filled _goodnight_ in his ear.

and then after that, zayn’s out, more than a little happy and with his final thoughts consisting of the fact that he knows he’s more than just a little bit lucky.

 


End file.
